


Meu Único

by DarkSaori



Category: Naruto
Genre: DarkSaori, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: "Me chamo Naruto Uzumaki. Apesar de jovem, eu tinha certeza das coisas que não teria em minha vida."Será que Naruto estava tão certo assim? || SASUNARU
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	Meu Único

Me chamo Naruto Uzumaki. Apesar de jovem, eu tinha certeza das coisas que não teria em minha vida. Era triste me dar conta disso, mas precisava, não desejava mais me enganar. Eu sabia que existiam muitas outras pessoas que se sentiam como eu e para vocês, desajustados, queria que soubessem que eu serei um guia e mostrarei que toda ilusão é válida. E que mais ainda, toda e qualquer esperança existe no fundo de nossos seres. 

Eu sempre quis encontrar o amor, mas ele nunca simpatizou comigo. Talvez por isso eu soubesse que jamais teria alguém que fizesse o meu coração bater forte, alguém que sonhasse junto comigo, alguém por quem eu desse a vida da forma mais bonita de todas. Para alguns isso parece fútil e desnecessário, mas quem gosta de passar os anos completamente sozinho? Foi o que pensei. 

Como consequência da minha falta de amor, jamais teria coisas que almejei tanto, como uma família, casamento e filhos. Simplesmente não eram para mim e perceber isso, machucava como o inferno. Eu estava em um momento da minha vida que simplesmente estava deixando correr frouxo, pois não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer quanto a isso. 

E, finalmente, o grand finale: eu nunca tive lugar no mundo e a certeza que jamais teria me acertava todos os dias. Não me ajustava em canto algum, como se uma força invisível me fizesse sentir tão mal por estar ali que eu simplesmente me levantava e ia embora. 

“Ah, mas você é tão bonito, Naruto. Tão inteligente, compreensivo e leal. Você certamente encontrará alguém um dia.” — E o que tinha isso? Desde quando isso mudaria alguma coisa? Eu achava que nem mesmo quem dizia essas palavras acreditava nas mesmas. Eu mesmo não acreditava, principalmente, que iria encontrar alguém. 

No fim, tudo parecia uma longa piada ruim e de muito mau gosto. 

Eu sempre soube que jamais alcançaria os meus desejos, pois talvez fosse muito para mim, não se encaixasse. Talvez eu fosse o vento que soprava ao contrário, a ideia errada das coisas, a peça perdida de um quebra-cabeça. Mas uma coisa eu não podia negar: eu era com todas as letras alguém que aprendia com a vida, que tirava a melhor lição de tudo. 

Bastante desafortunado por um lado, mas ricamente abençoado por outro. Sempre inconstante, medroso, incompreendido, mas com a sensação de que da noite para o dia as coisas podiam simplesmente melhorar, se alterar, se tornar algo diferente de sua primeira versão. 

Diante de tantos relacionamentos frustrados e a alma completamente falida de sentimentos – despedaçada em milhões de cacos –, chorar já não me acalmava mais. Não era mais opção, não me trazia mais benefício algum. Eu nem sequer possuía mais lágrimas, tudo havia se tornado seco e dolorido, até que em uma tarde de verão enquanto andava pela rua, senti o meu celular vibrar com força, me fazendo vasculhar o bolso da calça com pressa e deixando cair tudo no chão ao retirá-lo de lá. 

Exclamei um palavrão e quando me abaixei para pegar tudo, alguém já o tinha feito e se levantou com as minhas coisas nas mãos, me entregando e me fazendo pegá-las distraidamente. Os meus olhos azuis como oceanos cruzaram aqueles olhos ônix intensos, profundamente, e ali eu me apaixonei. 

Esqueci tudo de ruim que eu já havia pensado sobre o amor, porque, de fato, eu nunca havia amado e só soube o que era aquilo quando aquele par de olhos sorriu em conjunto com seus lábios rosados. Passou-se um filme em minha cabeça sobre todas as coisas que eu pensava não serem adequadas a mim, invalidando qualquer argumento que eu possuía contra o meu eu. 

— Você está bem? — Sorriu pequeno, mas fez com que todos os meus sentimentos escondidos se mostrassem, meu rosto corando rapidamente e meu coração batendo acelerado como nunca fez. Que tipo de pergunta era aquela? 

— E-Estou. — Sorri em resposta, não conseguindo nem raciocinar. — E-Eu... Qual é o seu nome? — Não sei o que me deu, mas eu precisava saber. 

— Sasuke Uchiha. E o seu? 

— Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki. — Respondi guardando meus pertences no bolso da calça, me esquecendo até mesmo da ligação e enfiando o celular lá também. 

O seu sorriso então alargou-se e minhas bochechas coraram mais. 

Trocamos mais algumas palavras e então, ele me acompanhou até em casa. Repentinamente, o meu coração o havia escolhido e então, ele se tornou o meu único, a pessoa que me fez descobrir o significado do amor e do renascimento, que me fez compreender a minha existência e o que eu representava diante da vida.


End file.
